Celapaleis/Grant's Way - Dialogues
Grants Way - This sprawling boulevard runs down the middle of town. It is lined with shops on both east and west sides. ---- First time entering the city: *Friendly Man: "This is Celapaleis's main street, Grants Way. You see the palace down the way, do you not? That is where our ruler, Duke Qubine, resides. All along the street are shops offering every earthly delight, so you should take a look." *Female Magus: "Weapons, item, accessories, components... You can find anything down this street. My favorite is... Of, certainly, the high-grade medicinal herbs imported from the south. Once you get a whiff, you'll be sold for life." *Smartypants Qsiti: "Isn't the view amazing? There isn't any other place in the world that's covered with a Remnant like this! Every one of those crystals floating in the air is the Remnant Umbermarici. So long as Lord Qubine has bound the Remnant, those crystals will glow, and people of the town will be happy and healthy. The might and glory of Celapaleis is linked to the Umbermarici, for certain." After the battle of Nest of Eagles: *Friendly Man: "Oh my! It seems that Athlum has had its Valeria Heart stolen by that wretched Conqueror! It's the buzz of the town, to be honest. Just the thought of the Umbermarici disappearing is depressing. I wonder, are the people of Athlum okay?" *Female Magus: "I never imagined the Conqueror's forces were that strong...! I was on guard duty here while my wounded comrades were brought back from battle... It was like some story about the end of days... Lord Qubine has ordered a strengthening of all forces, so all the shopkeepers have upgraded their inventory. If the Conqueror and his thugs try coming around here again, we'll be ready to knock the living daylights out of them." *Smartypants Qsiti: "Not even the forces of Ghor could easily take Celapaleis - yet the Conqueror's forces cut through men like tissue paper... The Conqueror's forces must be demons straight from hell! How else could they have such strength? That bright light must've appeared to stop all that fierce fighting... It's only thanks to the Umbermarici that we're still here at all!" At the beginning of the second disc: *Friendly Man: "My goodness... There's so much to worry about nowadays it's hard to even sleep! Why? ...You don't know!? Poor Duke Qubine has fallen ill! According to the travelers on the Way, he's grown weaker every day... Damnation, is there nothing we can do?" *Female Magus: "The rumor going around is that that bright light from a while back was Nagapur's Remnant going crazy and destroying the city. I've also heard that Lord Qubine's been feeling poorly lately. Is Celapaleis going to be destroyed just like Nagapur was? We'll be alright, right?" *Smartypants Qsiti: "Ever since Lord Qubine's health began to fail, I've been loath to look at the sky. At times... It seems like the Umbermarici will glimmer with an odd, off-color glow... No - forget I said anything! That's impossible, it must be my imagination..." ''Parameter bonus dialogues:' *Violet can be found amidst the shops, recollecting her memories. Category:Dialogues